bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 253
is the two hundred and fifty-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Winter break ends and it's revealed only three months are left in the Freshman Year. Tenya declares a happy new year to his classmates and that for today's class, everyone is to give practical reports on their interships and to be prepared to share what they gained from their experiences. As he tells everyone to get into their costumes and head for Ground Alpha, Shota comes in and tells everyone to get moving, where Mina greets him a Happy New Year and Tenya declares he did what he asked him to brief the class. Denki comments that Tenya is acting all fired up to which Tenya responds by saying his Work-Studies with Manual made him more flexible, though his energetic delivery causes everyone to comment how fired up he really is. Shota then gets a call to the faculty office. In the girl's changing room, Toru comments on how Ochaco's new costume looks good on her while Kyoka comments on how heavy Ochaco's wrist guards are, to which Ochaco says there's a wire in them that she can use her Quirk on to nullify the overall weight. While Mina carries Ochaco's other wrist guard, something falls out of it which is revealed to be the All Might key chain Izuku gave her for Christmas, much to Ochaco's embarrassment. Mina teases Ochaco for it but she denies any thoughts as she puts it away. In the boy's changing room, Eijiro praises Izuku for controlling his other Quirk, to which Izuku tells him he can only handle it for a moment and that it doesn't have many uses, but he considers it strong. Katsuki then hits Izuku in the head with his mask out of disgust, shocking everyone as Izuku falls over bleeding. As the students go outside, Izuku (who still has the mask stuck in his head), says he needs to let his body adapt to it because it throws off his sense of speed so his brain can't keep up. Just then, All Might appears making cotton candy to make a joke on his catchphrase, which doesn't win over the students as they ask where Shota is, who All Might says had an emergency to attend to. While in the car, an agitated Shota asks Hizashi to speed up when Hizashi tells him to calm down. Shota says that the behavior they saw at U.S.J. Incident was 'not in the least', and that there is a limit to how bad a joke can be. Hizashi says he hopes it is a big misunderstanding on Tsukauchi's part. After the duo arrive at Tartarus, they meet up with Naomasa and Gran Torino. Naomasa reminds the two of them that Nomu are created by modifying human bodies so they can use multiple Quirks, but their hearts and brains are all twisted so they are not considered living beings but mere puppets, at least that’s what they initially believed, Gran Torino adds. Shota tells Gran Torino to get to the point to which Naomasa tells him that saying this is necessary to prepare themselves mentally. They enter Kurogiri's cell to which Gran Torino calls him the center of the League of Villains, and their ability to get him to talk so they could address the issue isn't working, as Kurogiri isn't giving any important information, rather talking about useless stuff only to be unresponsive when bringing up the League of Villains. When Hizashi asks what it means, the old hero and detective reveal that his Quirk is in fact a culmination of multiple Quirk factors combined into something new, which made it so complex that it took them time to notice. They then reveal that the root factor bears a striking resemblance to a Quirk used by an old friend of the two Pro Heroes and died early: Oboro Shirakumo. Quick References Chapter Notes *Three months are left for U.A.'s First-Years. *Ochaco shows her new costume to her friends. **She carries Izuku's All Might key chain in her new belt. *Izuku reveals he can control Blackwhip to an extent to his friends. *Shota and Hizashi go to Tartarus. **They're informed that the creation process for the Nomu isn't what they initially believed. **They learn from Gran Torino and Naomasa Tsukauchi that Kurogiri's Quirk, Warp Gate, is created by combining multiple Quirk factors into something new. ***They also learn that the base Quirk is Cloud, used by their late friend Oboro Shirakumo. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 253 pl:Rozdział 253